Scouts-Many-Marshes
Scouts-Many-Marshes is a male Argonian with darkened green skin and darkened blue feather-like hair living in Windhelm. He can be found unloading materials (usually firewood) at the docks outside the city during the day, and sleeps in the Argonian Assemblage at night. He is an Adept trainer in the Light Armor skill. Marshes wears nothing more than his original clothes. He can be pickpocketed for but a few septims. Quotes Standard *"I wish the Argonians, Nords and dark elves got along better." *"Yes?" *"Hmm?" *"Need something?" *"You have questions?" *"Tidings." Conversation Option #1 Player: "How long have you lived in Windhelm?" Marshes: "I came here as a hatchling. The only thing colder than Skyrim is the Nords themselves, but we stick together." Option #2 Player: "Why are all the dock workers Argonian?" Marshes: "We work where we can get work. The Nords don't like unloading their ships, so we do it instead. Sometimes, cargo goes missing." Marriage With the Amulet of Mara, the Dragonborn has the option to marry Marshes after completing a miscellaneous quest for him. The quest involves convincing Torbjorn Shatter-Shield to increase the Argonians' wages at the docks. After one marries Marshes, like any marriage prospect, he will start up a business and make 200 gold in coin daily. Each time the player asks him if the store has made any money, he will share with the player half the coin he's built up since the last time the player has asked him. Marriage Quotes Wedding The wedding with Scouts-Many-Marshes is no diferrent than with any other character, the Maramal tells a speech, then asks both the player and their marriage partner if they're ready to be bound in love, now and forever, to which they both reply "I do. Now and forever." Optionally, the player can stop the wedding by refusing to marry Marshes. Choosing a home After the wedding, if the player should talk to Marshes, he will ask where they should move, same with any other marriageable character in the game. The player will choose the house, and Marshes will reply with "It will be our little nest". Marshes will move in with the player to one of his/her houses, or the player has the option to have access to and move into the Argonian Assemblage with Marshes and the rest of Windhelm's Argonian dock workers. Married Life The player can standardly ask Marshes how much money the store has made since the last time (s)he's asked him. Once daily, the player can ask Marshes to cook something for him/her. Player: "Would you mind cooking something for me?" Marshes: "Here. This is from a recipe my people have passed on to me. I can cook another tomorrow." After this, the player will recieve the item Homecooked Meal. Trivia *Scouts-Many-Marshes is one of the only two marriageable Argonian characters in Skyrim. The other is Derkeethus. *From his name, one can suggest he enjoys traveling through marshes. This is unsurprising, as the Argonians' homeland is Black Marsh. *When Marhses says, "Sometimes, cargo goes missing.", one can infer that he is also a thief, stealing certain items from the Nords' ships. Under his bed in the Argonian Assemblage, Marshes keeps the Nords' 'missing cargo' under a loose floorboard. Items he's stolen seem to include a few lockpicks, an Orcish dagger, and a bottle of double-distilled Skooma. Bugs *The Radiant A.I. system may prevent the player from being able to get the objective that raises Scouts-Many-Marshes' disposition to marriage level. As such, some players may not be able to marry this character. **If one is currently working a miscellaneous quest from either Carlotta Valentia, Haran, Iddra, Octieve San or Omluag, it could be preventing them from receiving Marshes' quest. Completing one of their quests first may open up Scouts-Many-Marshes' objective if one was unable to receive it before. *If one marries Marshes, he may walk straight out the door, never to be found again, after the two (player and Marshes) are married. Strangely or coincidentally, this glitch has also been known to happen with the other marriageable Argonian, Derkeethus. **If the player catches up with Marshes, they can still ask him to move in with him/her, and he will (unlike Derkeethus, who resides at Darkwater Crossing no matter what). Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Argonians Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers